


a safe darkness

by rayofsinshine (spookyloki)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i hope u like it., i wrote this almost 3 am reading slow show and i got struck by inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyloki/pseuds/rayofsinshine
Summary: crowley knows what the dark is, he's lived in it for six thousand years. but knowing, remembering what the light looks like, changes everything.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	a safe darkness

Crowley knew what the dark was. He'd lived in it for far longer than he'd tell you, you know. He knew the dark like the public knew politicians, inside and out, enough to like or dislike the parts that mattered. He could be the politician, hiding in every dark part of the self and knowing it will still someday see light. In a hopeless way, not heaven's light but the light of exposure, of burning. Crowley knew it. Hell was darkness and fear of the dark all at once. He knew what it was, all sides of it. 

It was cold, and it was lonely when he needed someone and crowded when he didn't. Every desire denied by a death-cold drip of water that somehow left a residue that wasn't quite wet. The darkness he knew always stained. 

Then, after the Ineffable occurred. He found something else. It wasn't a redemption, it wasn’t heaven's light from Aziraphale pouring into him; that is a different kind of discovery that they both found incredible and strange and lovely, but it was something closer to his side. Something warm.

He'd never known the human sunset as a warm darkness for it was never his to have, to see. The dusk signalled a time for night, it wasn't a transition he dreamt of enjoying. But there was a darkness in the angel's bookshop he met, softly, and exchanged words with, a darkness he had never considered conversation with before. It was dust filled and whimsy filled and there was sometimes a song without words. It was a darkness that made Azi brighter and it made him brighter too, not glowing the way he used to, but a little something else. A darkness that was safe for every soul, not the darkness too familiar with a demon demanded, so unlike the other darkness that knew Crowley by name. 

It was the same darkness that was warmth turned to a real heat, under bedcovers with his angel, that made the night full of their "us" and "we" and not only did he want or need to be with him, his angel, but the desire fulfilled. This darkness was sweet, tasting like a love brought to light after thousands of years (six, actually). Crowley held Aziraphale in a dawn that was purple and gray and gold all at once and the darkness smiled and forgave them for hiding. It let Aziraphale sleep late in Crowley's arms and murmur truths like "I love you" and it let Crowley hide a deep blush as he kissed the top of his angel's head wondering and praising whoever listened for his luck. The darkness held them both closely and warmly and said that it was a good day to stay inside together, and they listened and loved. 

It was an unfamiliar darkness and Crowley was so glad to begin a friendship with it; the feeling was mutual. The darkness, that which is gentle and speaks only a language of comfort, was ready to be known by this strange demon, who had almost forgotten what it was like.

**Author's Note:**

> [grimace emoji]


End file.
